thundercrossfandomcom-20200214-history
Rhymes of a Tragic Poem -The Gothic Saga- IV. The Wizard's Last Rhymes
The Wizard's Last Rhymes (ティアーズ・オブ・ア・ダイイング・エンジェル, Tears Of A Dying Angel) is the fourth track of Rhapsody's fourth full-length album, Rain Of A Thousand Flames. It is also the first part of Rhymes of a Tragic Poem -The Gothic Saga-. Lyrics ''Rain Of A Thousand Flames Booklet Lyrics The aim of the serpent, the serpent's creation reveals itself now through crystal spheres He's riding the waves as a real conqueror colliding with ships, the ships of the kings He owns… your sword! The emerald weapon, the steel of the heroes Flow the black tears of dark angels Your blade is now serving the dark force… the evil source of the unborn the truth is there… in his hands QUANDO CORPUS MORIETUR FAC UT ANIMAE DONETUR / Starless is my night, silent is my ride through the paradox of wisdom… to the sea of souls Nel silenzio tragiche realta'… FIRE IS BLAZING FAST ACROSS THE BLOODY RED SEA THE SUNLIGHT IS FADING ON HIM / THESE ARE THE WIZARD'S LAST HOLY SIGHTS… / THE WIZARD'S LAST RHYMES We are reaching the brutal, the tragic dimension led by reflections, reflections of death the ghosts in the fog… wander lamenting while violence devours my wasted brain Let me… awake! The astral bewitchement is the fatal witness of created surge of chaos I reflect the constellations' fall Now close your eyes and fight blind The moon is dying, don't fear his might QUANDO CORPUS MORIETUR FAC UT ANIMAE DONETUR / Starless is my night, silent is my ride through the paradox of wisdom… to the sea of souls Nel silenzio tragiche realta'… FIRE IS BLAZING FAST ACROSS THE BLOODY RED SEA THE SUNLIGHT IS FADING ON HIM / THESE ARE THE WIZARD'S LAST HOLY SIGHTS… / THE POEM'S TRAGIC RHYMES Fierce blows the wind, infinite fires on Elnor sea… hail to the king! He died as brave, oh valiant hero but so in vain, facing the storm… the storm! And soon the snakes of the abyss swallowed the mighty woodships while the waves of the bloody ocean were reaching the walls of the falling town… My brothers' limbs, food for those snakes their divine steel, deep under me… under me! QUANDO CORPUS MORIETUR FAC UT ANIMAE DONETUR / Starless is my night, silent is my ride through the paradox of wisdom… to the sea of souls Nel silenzio tragiche realta' FIRE IS BLAZING FAST ACROSS THE BLOODY RED SEA THE SUNLIGHT IS FADING ON HIM / THESE ARE THE WIZARD'S LAST HOLY SIGHTS… / THE POEM'S TRAGIC RHYMES Actual Lyrics -'s vocals are ''italicised . (Allegro con fuoco; Dana Lurie ~ Manuel Staropoli?, -) The aim of the serpent, the serpent's creation reveal itself now through crystal spheres He's riding the waves as a real conqueror colliding with ships, the ships of the kings He owns… your sword! -The emerald weapon, the steel of the heroes- -Flow the black tears of dark angels- -Your blade is now serving the dark force…- the evil source of the unborn the truth is there… in his hands QUANDO CORPUS MORIETUR FAC UT ANIMAE DONETUR Starless is my night (starless, my night), silent is my ride (silent, my ride) through the paradox wisdom (to the sea of souls)… to the sea of souls Nel silenzio tragiche realtà… Operatic: ''Bridget Fogle & Previn Moore '''FIRE IS BLAZING FAST ACROSS THE BLOODY RED SEA' chorales: ''Fabio Lione (double; lead and backing), Robert Hunecke-Rizzo?, Olaf Hayer?, Oliver Hartmann?, Tobias Sammet, - '''THE SUNLIGHT IS FADING ON HIM' chorales: ''Fabio Lione (double; lead and backing), Robert Hunecke-Rizzo?, Olaf Hayer?, Oliver Hartmann?, Tobias Sammet, - '''THESE ARE THE WIZARD'S LAST HOLY SIGHTS…' chorales: ''Fabio Lione (double; lead and backing), Robert Hunecke-Rizzo?, Olaf Hayer?, Oliver Hartmann?, Tobias Sammet, - '''THE WIZARD'S LAST RHYMES' chorales: ''Fabio Lione (double; lead and backing), Robert Hunecke-Rizzo?, Olaf Hayer?, Oliver Hartmann?, Tobias Sammet, - We are reaching the brutal, the tragic dimension led by reflectionsechoing, reflections of death the ghost in the fog… wander, lamenting while violence devours… my wasted brain! Let me… awake! The astral bewitchement is the fatal witnessOnly ''epic choirs with Previn Moore as lead? of created surge of chaos Only epic choirs? I reflect the constellations' fall Only epic choirs? Now close your eyes and fight blind The moon is dying, don't fear his might QUANDO CORPUS MORIETUR FAC UT ANIMAE DONETUR Starless is my night (starless, my night), silent is my ride (silent, my ride) through the paradox wisdom (to the sea of souls)… to the sea of souls Nel silenzio tragiche realtà… Operatic: ''Bridget Fogle & Previn Moore FIRE IS BLAZING FAST ACROSS THE BLOODY RED SEA THE SUNLIGHT IS FADING ON HIM THESE ARE THE WIZARD'S LAST HOLY SIGHTS… THE POEM'S TRAGIC RHYMES (1:10 of Allegro con fuoco) (Solo) (Bass solo) (Solo) (Solos) '''Fierce blows the wind, infinite fires' 'on Elnor sea… hail to the king! He died as brave, oh valiant hero but so in vain, facing the storm… …the storm! And soon the snakes of the abyss Sir Jay Lansford swallowed the mighty woodships Sir Jay Lansford while the waves of the bloody ocean Sir Jay Lansford were reaching the walls of the falling town… Sir Jay Lansford My brothers' limbs, food for those snakes their divine steel, deep under me… under me! (Solo) QUANDO CORPUS MORIETUR FAC UT ANIMAE DONETUR Starless is my night (starless, my night), silent is my ride (silent, my ride) through the paradox wisdom (to the sea of souls)… to the sea of souls Nel silenzio tragiche realtà… Operatic: ''Bridget Fogle & Previn Moore FIRE IS BLAZING FAST ACROSS THE BLOODY RED SEA THE SUNLIGHT IS FADING ON HIM THESE ARE THE WIZARD'S LAST HOLY SIGHTS… THE POEM'S TRAGIC RHYMES (Solo) (1:10 of Allegro con fuoco) Nel silenzio tragiche realtà… ''Operatic: ''Bridget Fogle & Previn Moore FIRE IS BLAZING FAST ACROSS THE BLOODY RED SEA THE SUNLIGHT IS FADING ON HIM THESE ARE THE WIZARD'S LAST HOLY SIGHTS… THE POEM'S TRAGIC… RHYMES! (Melody of ''Rain Of A Thousand Flames) Japanese Lyrics - Japanese Lyrics (Translation) - Casting Lineup Main *Fabio Lione - vocals *- - - *Thunderforce - drums Guest / Additional *Sir Jay Lansford - Narrator *- - __ choir *- - __ choir *- - __ choir *- - __ choir Cast :* Externals :*https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YWElXut0i7o Olaf Mayer (vocalist! ) :*https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SNuwOYQPr-s Oliver Hartmann (vocals; lead) :* Tobias Sammet Trivia :*The latin phrase "Quando corpus morietur, fac ut animæ donetur" in this song is taken from the hymn Stabat Mater. The full line being Quando corpus morietur, fac, ut animæ donetur paradisi gloria.